User blog:Owenwg97/Friendship
HELLO! Hi',' whoever is reading this at home, it's me again. Sorry about yesterday, I didn't make a blog like I promised. Bad, Owen, bad you. I would slap myself but... I'm eating cheese so.... I'll do that later.... The reason I didn't make a blog was because A: I was extremely tired B: I had to go to bed C: ......Cheese Well hi, this is my second blog. The first one was rather boring so I shall make this one more interesting.... say yay... say YAY.. ..SAY YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ARGHHHHHHH!!!! Sorry about that, I'm in need of some pills, thank you SlappyWings (King of Pie) for reminding me for my need of pills... I'm going bananas today so yeah... Today I will be talking about friendship. If you don't know what friends are or if you don't have any, that's fine, I'll be your friend. "I love you." Friends are who you like who aren't in your family, or related, or blah blah blah. My friend Rory who does not yet and I don't think anytime soon will have an account on here is making a blog about this too so I thought, 'OK, then I'll make a Friendship blog and see which one has more views, because I'm evil. I love stirring things up, I love competiton and ruining friendships.' So I brought a few friends along and I will interview them one by one, to see if they really are, the best of frriiiennnddssss. It's time to find out with my first interview. Now this is my first interviewy. This boy here who you cannot see is named Rory, you might know him as a blogger on... Blogger also known as RJ, SimpleBoyRory or even Sweet Mama Fat Cake Sweet Mama Pancake Fat Fat Fat which what they call him at school and almost anywhere else... also what I call him. But I know him simply as Rory. And I will ask him some questions about friendship, are you ready Rory? Rory: "I've been ready all my life. For this one, shining moment." Question #1: Would you kill your sweet, lovely, innocent, amazing Shakira. Rory: "Yes." Me: "What about for me?" Rory: "Oh... no." Question #2: Would you eat raw poo, if you knew it would save my life? Rory: "Well I eat poo anyway, but um, if it's you. I'll have to think about it." Question #3: If you had the chance to meet Obama or spend my last day on Earth with me, which would you choose? Rory: "Who's Obama?" Me: "Awh that's so sweet, thank you." Rory: "But if I did know who Obama was, I would go with him. :)." Me: "Rory, the final question. Are you ready? YOU READY??! YOU REALLY READY?! YEAH?!" Rory: "YEAH!" Question #4: Shane Dawson or Owenwg97? Rory: "I'm going to have to go with SimpleBoyRory." Now it is time to go to our friend-o-matic machine developed by the Science And Friendly Society also known as the S.A.F.S, thank you for sponsoring us. The results are just buffering... they're loading... the results are in. Rory, you got a 0.5 out of 100, you are a HORRIBLE friend! EVERYONE GIVE HIM A BOO! BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Rory: "I don't understand..." Me: "Well, you're a terrible friend, how do you feel about that?" Rory: "It feels great... how's my hair?" O.O Ok this is my next friend for the interviewy thingy that I will- "Meow......" -Err... that I will interview- "Meow..." Wait, Dom- "Meoowww..." -Dom is this your stupid robot again?! Dom: "Sorry about that... I thought he would work..." This is the real Dom, and I will ask him a few questions about friendship and now you know how the deal goes, so I don't need to explain it again. Question #1: Dominik, would you kiss me if my life depended on it. Dom: "Of course I would Owen." Awh, that's so precious. "Unlike some people..." Rory: "Are you talking about me?!" Me: "NO!" Question #2: If you had the choice between talking to God or spending time with me, which would you choose? Dom: "You know what, I would slap God in the face with my pie just to spend some time with you." Question #3: Do you love me? Dom: "I do love you Owen :)." Question #4: Would you give up all the technology in your house just so you could be friends with me? Dom: "I would give up all the technology in my house, just to have a single piece of your hair." And Dominik, the final question, although you've been so precious so far we will find out from this question if you really are the best friend ever. Question #5: Owenwg97 or Shane Dawson Dom: "Well the answer is obvious, Owenwg97." :DDDD!!! Ok the friend-o-matic machine is now calculating how much of a good friend you are. Come on.... Rory: "It's taking ages." Me: "YEAH?! Well it's good bloody technology!" Oh! The results are in, it says here that you are 112%! Everyone give him a round of a cheer! Me: "You are an amazing friend Dom, how do you feel?" Dom: "Oh, I feel so great. My mum and dad will be so proud of me :D." Rory: "Is this a joke?" So I guess the truth is, the good friends are the people who are named Dominik and wear purple tops (Dom likes purple) and have meowing robotic machines so umm.... that's it. Please comment who your best friend is and I'll see you next time... Not literally see you since I can't see your face but you know what I mean. Byee..... Category:Blog posts